But I'm Not Done Yet!
But I'm Not Done Yet! is the first episode of Object Filler Again. It was released on the 2nd of April, 2018 Plot Grenade, Lighthouse, Pizza, and Rainbow Star are seen having a show-off competition. Lighthouse shines his light at Pizza, making him/her think that he was blinded. Rainbow Star shows that she can fly while leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Grenade shows that he can explode, and even though Lighthouse tried to stop him, he explodes anyway. Totally Featureless Cube, Berry, and Blueberry Kombucha were watching them. Totally Featureless Cube asked if the were having another show-off competition. Berry responded with probably, because she said that Grenade does them often. Blueberry Kombucha told Totally Featureless Cube to go join them, but he declines, because he doesn't have any features. Blueberry Kombucha said she forgot. Tent asked Blue iPhone Plug to go scare Bed again but Blue iPhone Plug said that they have been doing it for the past few days and it was starting to get boring. Tent decides to do it himself, so he jumped on Bed, making him scream. Windowy then asked Kidz Bop 7 who 'those people' are. Kidz Bop 7 said they were recommended characters. They both go see who they are, and they were Kidz Bop 7.420 and Windowy 2.0. Windowy said they looked alot like him and Kidz Bop 7. He asked Kidz Bop 7.420 if he wanted to meet ABC logo, and he said yes. Grave For ABC logo's Pie and The Ketchup Squirt That You Accidentally Squirted To Your Napkin So Now Its Hard And Still Has Napkin Pieces On It watched as Windowy and Kidz Bop 7.420 run over to see ABC Logo. Grave said that he wished that he could talk to Windowy, and TKSTYASTYNSNIHASHNPOI ask why he can't, because Windowy is super open to everyone. But Grave said he was worried he didn't like him. TKSTYASTYNSNIHASHNPOI said that Windowy even likes Evil ABC Logo, However Grave said he was still scared to do so. TKSTYASTYNSNIHASHNPOI said to do it when he's ready. Later, Windowy tells ABC Logo that he just met Kidz Bop 7.420, which ABC Logo finds cool. However, Kidz Bop 7.420 thought that they were enemies because Windowy ate ABC Logo's pie. But ABC Logo revealed that the pie wasn't his, and it was Evil ABC Logo's Pie, Windowy said it confused him too. Then Windowy saw FCF Logo and he told him to meet Kidz Bop 7.420, but FCF Logo said (s)he had to do something important. FCF Logo then asked My Profile Picture if she wanted to join the logo/profile picture club, and she said that she'll think about it. FCF Logo said that Club Penguin Logo was in the club, just to let her know. Unregistered Hypercam 2 was then seen as a rectangle in the corner of the screen. Trashy noticed this and told her/him to stop. She went back to her normal self and asked "what". Trashy said that whenever (s)he does that, he feels weird, Unregistered Hypercam 2 did it to guy instead. When she did, Guy screamed. Happy Meal was talking to McDonald's Chicken Nuggets when Plate interrupted them and asked them if he could be a part of their gang. Happry Meal said that he was disgusting, and nobody eats a happy meal or chicken nuggets on plates. McDonalds Chicken Nuggets agreed, because he didn't think he was cool, and you have to be really cool to be a part of their gang. Happy Meal used Nutshack as an example, and he asked him if he wanted to be a part of their gang, but (s)he said no. Happy Meal then told Plate that Nutshack was so cool, (s)he didn't even want to be a part of their gang. Plate then said that he didn't either. McDonalds Chicken Nuggets said that Plate was cool behind his back, with Happy Meal agreeing with him